100% de Conclusão
Adquirir 100% de conclusão em um jogo significa coletar tudo no jogo. Na maioria dos [[Crash Bandicoot (franquia)|jogos Crash Bandicoot]], os jogadores podem ultrapassar a marca de 100%. Às vezes, há até recompensas por conseguir 100% de conclusão. Em quase todos os jogos da franquia, é necessário conseguir 100% de conclusão para adquirir o final verdadeiro. Crash Bandicoot Neste jogo, a porcentagem de conclusão mais alta é 100%. Para conseguir 100%, o jogador precisa completar todas as fases, lutar contra todos os chefões, coletar todas as gemas e coletar as duas chaves. Apesar de ser possível acessar a fase Stormy Ascent através de hacks, nem completar a fase e nem coletando a gema aumenta a porcentagem de conclusão. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Neste jogo, a porcentagem de conclusão mais alta é 100%. Para conseguir 100%, o jogador deve coletar 25 cristais e coletar todas as 42 gemas. Além disso, mesmo sendo possível conseguir a gema vermelha da fase Snow Go e a gema da fase Road to Ruin sem precisar ir na câmara dos portais secreta, cada um dos cinco portais da câmara dos portais secreta também adiciona 1% à porcentagem de conclusão do jogador, então o jogador precisa acessar todos os portais da câmara dos portais secreta para conseguir 100%. Entretanto, o jogador pode ver o final verdadeiro simplesmente tendo todos os cristais e gemas e derrotando Cortex, sem necessariamente ter 100% de conclusão. *É possível chegar em até 200% de conclusão com 64 cristais e 64 gemas através de um glitch. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Neste jogo, a maior porcentagem de conclusão possível é 105%*. Para conseguir 105%, o jogador precisa coletar todos os cristais, todas as gemas e coletar a relíquia de ouro ou de platina de todas as fases. Coletando todos os cristais, gemas e relíquias (de qualquer tipo) nas fases principais (exceto Hot Coco e Eggipus Rex), o jogador consegue 100% de conclusão e o final secundário poderá ser obtido e o tempo das relíquias de platina aparecerá. Hot Coco e Eggipus Rex são consideradas fases bônus, e o jogador consegue 5% extra se: * Coletar a gema de Hot Coco (1%) * Coletar a relíquia de Hot Coco (1%) * Coletar a gema de Eggipus Rex (1%) * Coletar a relíquia de Eggipus Rex (1%) * Coletar a 45ª gema, que pode ser adquirida quando o jogador coletar todas as gemas e todas as relíquias de ouro ou platina de todas as fases (incluindo Hot Coco e Eggipus Rex). *Assim como no jogo anterior, é possível ultrapassar a porcentagem máxima através do mesmo glitch. Crash Team Racing Neste jogo, a porcentagem máxima de conclusão é 101%. Para conseguir 101%, o jogador precisa coletar todos os troféus, fichas CTR, gemas e ter a relíquia de ouro ou platina de cada pista. Quando conseguir, o jogador verá um final diferente e o epílogo de todos os personagens. Além disso, a tela dos créditos possuirá confetes. Crash Bash Neste jogo, a maior porcentagem de conclusão é 200% quando o jogo é jogado por um jogador ou por dois jogadores, sendo ambos do mesmo time. Para conseguir 200%, o jogador deve coletar todos os troféus, gemas, cristais, relíquias de ouro e relíquias de platina. Quando o jogo é jogado por dois jogadores de times diferentes (um do time do bem e outro do time do mal), eles podem atingir a marca de 200% da mesma forma, e depois haverá a fase de desempate (Tie Breaker). Após jogá-la, a porcentagem de conclusão chega a 201%. Entretanto, isto apenas funciona na versão NTSC do jogo. A porcentagem não chega a 201% na versão PAL do jogo, se limitando em 200% mesmo após a Tie Breaker. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Neste jogo, a maior porcentagem de conclusão é 106%. Para obter esta porcentagem, o jogador deve coletar todos os cristais, gemas e relíquias. Qualquer tipo de relíquia será contado e nenhuma porcentagem extra é dada por relíquias de ouro ou platina. Após obter 106% de conclusão, o jogador poderá ver o final verdadeiro do jogo após completar a batalha final contra Crunch novamente. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Neste jogo, a maior porcentagem de conclusão possível é 101%. O jogador adquire 100% de conclusão quando coleta todos os cristais, gemas e relíquias das 20 fases principais. Se o jogador adquirir uma relíquia de ouro ou platina de todas as fases, e derrotar Cortex novamente, a fase do Mega-Mix estará disponível como parte do segundo final do jogo. Coletar a gema desta fase irá aumentar a porcentagem de conclusão para 101%. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Para adquirir 100% de conclusão, o jogador precisa coletar todos os cristais, fragmentos de gema, gemas e, pelo menos, 16 relíquias de platina e 8 relíquias de ouro, além de derrotar N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Para adquirir 100% de conclusão, o jogador precisa ganhar todos os troféus, Fichas CNK, gemas, relíquias e chaves, além de vencer Velo duas vezes. Ao completar o jogo, uma cutscene (que varia dependendo do time do jogador) será mostrada. Crash Twinsanity Para adquirir 100% de conclusão neste jogo, o jogador deve coletar todos os cristais, gemas, e derrotar todos os chefões. Quando conseguir, uma cutscene será desbloqueada no menu "Extras" (que varia dependendo das regiões). Crash Tag Team Racing Para adquirir a porcentagem de conclusão máxima, 100%, o jogador precisa vencer todos os Desafios de Galinhas, coletar todos os cristais, desbloquear todos os Die-O-Ramas, todas as pegadinhas e desbloquear todos os veículos e seus upgrades. Não há recompensa para completar o jogo. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy É possível completar o remake do primeiro jogo em 102% ao completar todas as fases, coletar todas as gemas, chaves e desbloquear o final adicional ao atravessar a passagem de gemas em The Great Hall. Além disso, o jogador deve coletar relíquias de ouro e/ou platina em todas as fases, o que irá render um acréscimo de 2%. A porcentagem máxima do primeiro remake é 105%, que pode ser adquirida ao baixar e completar a fase Stormy Ascent e coletar a gema e a relíquia de ouro/platina da fase. De modo similar, o remake de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back possui porcentagem de conclusão máxima de 102%. Para consegui-la, o jogador deve coletar todos os cristais, gemas, derrotar todos os chefões, desbloquear todas as saídas secretas e coletar todas as relíquias de ouro e/ou platina. Assim como o original, o remake de Crash Bandicoot: Warped possui 105% como porcentagem de conclusão e é adquirida da mesma maneira. Entretanto, essa porcentagem pode ser aumentada para 108% ao coletar as gemas e a relíquia da fase Future Tense, que pode ser baixada na versão de PS4. *Toda relíquia precisa ser adquirida para acrescentar 1% em um save para os dois primeiros jogos. Outro 1% é acrescentado quando o jogador coleta todas as relíquias de ouro ou platina. **Devido a um glitch, 105% só pode ser adquirido se as fases Whole Hog, Fumbling in the Dark e Stormy Ascent são completadas (com a gema) antes do jogador vencer o chefão final. Se Cortex for derrotado primeiro, o contador nunca passará de 104%, e a única maneira de adquirir o 1% restante é começar um novo jogo. en:100% Completion es:100% Categoria:Termos de Jogos Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: Warped Categoria:Crash Team Racing Categoria:Crash Bash Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Categoria:Crash Nitro Kart Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Categoria:Crash Twinsanity Categoria:Crash Tag Team Racing Categoria:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy